Fundamentalismo
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "Os fundamentalistas levaram a diversão para fora do mental." - Ken Kesey http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/k/kenkesey364915.html O fundamentalismo é um movimento para recapturar uma "pureza" ideológica dentro de uma religião, que supostamente foi perdido pelos adeptos tradicionais da religião em geral. Os fundamentalistas frequentemente afirmam a primazia da sua própria interpretação idiossincrática de textos religiosos ao longo de séculos de conhecimento e prática adquirida. Isso os coloca em conflito não só com o mundo secular e membros de outras religiões, mas também com seus irmãos menos zelosos. Embora o termo seja aplicado a qualquer um dentro de qualquer religião que deseja voltar para os chamados fundamentos da religião, o termo é aplicado originalmente para um movimento mais formal dentro do Cristianismo protestante na década de 1920 que enfatizava uma leitura literal da Bíblia e uma abordagem mais militante ao cristianismo. O movimento formal acabou em meados de 1930, mas as ideias sobre o literalismo, infalibilidade e excepcionalismo têm permeado muitas denominações diferentes dentro do Cristianismo, dando origem a igrejas locais dentro do corpo maior, que se auto-identificam como "igrejas fundamentais". Os fundamentalistas são, por vezes, referidos pejorativamente como "fundies ''['N.T.:' Termo sarcástico fazendo um trocadilho com a palavra ''Fun ''(divertido, engraçado)]". Grupos Cristãos fundamentalistas podem ser pentecostais e/ou pietistas de outra forma (doutrinariamente focados na relação pessoal de cada um com Deus). O fundamentalismo geralmente não é divertido. Introdução ''"O problema é que os moderados de todas as religiões estão empenhadas em reinterpretar ou ignorar pura e simplesmente as partes mais perigosas e absurdas de suas escrituras, e este compromisso é precisamente o que os torna moderados. Mas isto também requer algum grau de desonestidade intelectual, porque os moderados não podem reconhecer que sua moderação vem de algo externo à fé. As portas que levam para fora do literalismo bíblico simplesmente não abrem a partir do interior. No século 21, o compromisso do moderado à racionalidade, os direitos humanos, a igualdade de gênero, e qualquer outro valor moderno, valores que são potencialmente universais para os seres humanos, vem dos últimos 1000 anos de progresso humano, muito do que foi realizado, apesar da religião, e não por causa dela. Então, quando os moderados afirmam encontrar os seus modernos compromissos éticos dentro das escrituras, parece um exercício de auto-engano. A verdade é que a maioria dos nossos valores modernos são contraditórios com os ensinamentos específicos do judaísmo, cristianismo e islamismo. E onde nós encontramos estes valores expressos em nossos livros sagrados, eles quase nunca são melhor expressos lá. Moderados parecem dispostos a lidar com o fato de que todas as escrituras contêm uma quantidade extraordinária de estupidez e barbárie, que sempre podem ser redescobertos e feitos integralmente de novo pelos fundamentalistas, e não há nenhum princípio da moderação interna para a fé que impeça isso. Estas leituras fundamentalistas são, quase por definição, mais completas e consistentes, e, portanto, mais honestas. O fundamentalista pega o livro e diz: "Ok, eu só vou ler cada palavra deste livro e fazer o meu melhor para entender o que Deus quer de mim - eu vou deixar meus preconceitos pessoais completamente fora de si". Por outro lado, cada moderado parece acreditar que a sua interpretação e leitura seletiva das escrituras é mais precisa do que as palavras literais de Deus". - Sam Harris, o Islã e o Futuro da Tolerância: Um Diálogo https://books.google.com/books?id=3I7JCgAAQBAJ&pg=PA65 A retórica fundamentalista é, frequentemente, apocalíptica, a fim de fornecer sua cruzada com uma condução de imperativo teológico. Normalmente: o mundo tornou-se decadente e corrupto; seus correligionários tornaram-se contaminados por ele; e a deidade de sua escolha está com apenas um curto período de tempo antes de libertar a sua ira santa (da desgraça!) sobre toda a bagunça humana. Apenas aqueles que alcançam seu grau estipulado de "pureza" será salvo. Em casos mais extremos, apenas o 'eleitos', ou aqueles escolhidos antes do nascimento para a salvação, têm a oportunidade de salvação, e os menos afortunados, não importa quão santos, estão condenados à danação por uma divindade volúvel e caprichosa. Embora tal retórica possa servir para recrutar os correligionários para a causa, ele também serve como um fator limitante natural sobre a forma como o pensamento fundamentalista bem sucedido pode estar fora desses círculos. Simplificando, a maioria das pessoas respondem muito mal a uma mensagem tão implacavelmente negativa. Quem ouve textos antigos de 1000 anos de idade mas não o coloca acima dos motivos e da profundidade da ciência moderna, deixa a aceitação generalizada do pensamento fundamentalista totalmente paralisado. Após essa era de fúria apocalíptica, seria de esperar que haja desculpas para aqueles que acreditavam. Em vez disso, no entanto, uma nova era é muitas vezes definida. Isso pode ficar chato e levar a des-conversões após a quinta vez que alguém doou todos os seus bens materiais para a antecipação do apocalipse. Assim, o fundamentalismo, muitas vezes, faz mal a sua própria causa. Os cinco fundamentos do fundamentalismo Cristão Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Cristianismo Fundamentalista # Infalibilidade da Bíblia. O fundamentalista vê a Bíblia como uma obra de inspiração divina, autoria de homens agindo sob a direção de Deus e, como tal, está inteiramente livre de erros. # Literalismo bíblico. o literalismo bíblico é uma abordagem para a interpretação bíblica; literalistas sustentam que o significado do texto é dado pelo significado claro do(s) autor(es). Apenas as passagens que são claramente alegóricas ou simbólicas devem ser entendidas como alegoria ou simbolismo. Dito isto, discernir quais passagens são claramente alegóricas é extremamente difícil. # O nascimento virginal de Jesus Cristo. Os fundamentalistas alegam que isto para ser contrários ao materialismo, que nega o sobrenatural. # Doutrina da expiação substitutiva. Cristo insere seu próprio recorde perfeito, no lugar do nosso, no mecanismo de retribuição divina. # Ressurreição corporal de Jesus e do retorno pessoal iminente de Jesus Cristo. Este fundamento é realizado em oposição a aqueles que dizem que Jesus apareceu a Pedro como um espírito, ou que ele vai retornar somente em um sentido simbólico. Fundamentalismo judaico O termo fundamentalismo judaico pode referir-se ao sionismo religioso militante, Ashkenazi, ou sefardita haredi. Também pode se referir aos elementos mais radicais dentro do movimento dos colonos, como Meir Kahane. Ele assumiu recentemente a forma de tentar obter autocarros públicos segregados por gênero, com as mulheres ter de se sentar na parte de trás do ônibus. 2013 também viu o início da segregação étnica de ônibus em Israel, mas isto é algo que talvez não tenha a ver com o fundamentalismo religioso judaico. Às vezes, o fundamentalismo judaico fica violento, como pogroms contra os palestinos por colonos na Cisjordânia (ou Gaza, volta-e-meia), ou o terrorismo com inspiração judaica na Cisjordânia, no caso do Bat Ayin Underground, ou como quando incendiaram e violentaram casas nas manifestações ocorridas nos últimos anos dentro de Israel, adequadas para protestar contra o governo a ficar mais sério sobre o impedimento dos pais em usar a punição corporal. Há também, no entanto, fundamentalistas judeus que se opõem ao movimento sionista atual, baseado na doutrina de que Deus deve dar a aprovação para retomar a Terra Prometida em primeiro lugar, uma vez que eles perderam o controle do que era aparentemente um castigo de Deus. Alguns deles vão tão longe que apoiam terroristas palestinos. Fundamentalismo Islâmico Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Islamismo Fundamentalistas islâmicos veem a Sharia (lei islâmica baseada nos versos do Alcorão) como a pedra angular de sua fé. Seu objetivo principal é a criação de estados governados pela Sharia. Nações como a República Islâmica do Irã e Arábia Saudita são frequentemente criticadas por defensores dos direitos humanos pelo seu tratamento brutal e não liberal das mulheres, homossexuais e não-muçulmanos. Um exemplo:. Para o "crime" de ter sido estuprada, uma mulher saudita poderia ser severamente espancada, talvez até a morte, por sua própria família, por trazer desonra sobre a tribo http://www.cnn.com/2007/WORLD/meast/11/17/saudi.rape.victim/ http://www.iran-bulletin.org/women/RAPE.html. A apostasia, renúncia da própria fé, é considerado como um insulto a Deus e também pode ser punido com a morte. Terrorismo Vários estados governados pela Sharia foram acusados de apoiar grupos terroristas. O exemplo mais notório foi o governo Taliban do Afeganistão, que abrigou Osama bin Laden e sua organização terrorista Al-Qaeda, até ser derrubado pelo governo dos EUA. Fundamentalismo católico Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Catolicismo Tradicionalista Características de fundamentalistas # O Idealismo religioso é a base para sua identidade pessoal e comunitária; # Os fundamentalistas compreendem a verdade a ser revelada e unificada; # É intencionalmente escandalosa (pessoas de fora não podem compreendê-la e serão sempre pessoas de fora); # Os fundamentalistas imaginam-se como parte de uma luta cósmica; # Eles aproveitam momentos históricos e reinterpretam-as à luz desta luta cósmica; # Eles demonizam seus opositores e são reacionários; # Os fundamentalistas são seletivos em partes de sua tradição e sublinham o que lhes convém; # Eles são liderados principalmente por uma demografia estreita (por exemplo, branco do sexo masculino); # Eles invejam a hegemonia cultural modernista e tentam derrubar a distribuição de poder; Isto foi tirado daqui (post Nº 94) com base na obra de Martin Marty. Uma melhor referência seria apreciada. # Sua lógica é muito diferente da lógica normal, não se pode argumentar com eles. Por exemplo, em uma discussão sobre a existência de Deus, onde inicialmente não se pode supor nada, fundamentalistas supõem que há um deus e que as declarações opostas são irrelevantes. "O problema não só com os Cristãos fundamentalistas, mas com os republicanos em geral, é porque eles agem na fé cega, sem pensar. O problema é que eles são céticos incorrigíveis com um apetite insaciável por Evidências. Eles não acreditam no que esteja fora de suas crenças, mas alegam ter suas crenças testadas. É por isso que suas conversas e seus meios de comunicação são tão completamente dominados pelos "bicho-papões" implacáveis: gays se casando, liberais, a ACLU, Sean Penn, europeus e assim por diante. Sua fé, tanto em Deus quanto em suas convicções políticas é muito fraca para sobreviver sem uma cadeia incessante dos confrontos reais e imaginários com essas pessoas - e para os confrontos, eles estão constantemente montando provas e fatos para fazer o seu caso. Mas aqui está a pegadinha. Eles não estão à procura de fatos com os quais derrotem os adversários. Eles estão à procura de fatos que lhes garantam uma lista cada vez maior de adversários. Podem ser fatos corretos, fatos incorretos, fatos irrelevantes, não importa. O ponto não é ganhar o argumento, o ponto é certificar-se o argumento nunca pare. A guerra permanente não é uma política imposta de cima; é um imperativo emocional que sobe do fundo. De certa forma, ele realmente ajuda se o fato é duvidoso ou falso (como a manufactroversy), porque isso garante um argumento. Você está discutindo as indicações, se você estiver certo, enquanto eles estão discutindo as generalidades subjacentes, onde eles estão errados. U''ma vez que você compreender este fato, você terá um longo caminho para compreender o que os Hannitys e Limbaughs descobriram há muito tempo: Essas pessoas vão engolir qualquer coisa que você alimente-os, desde que os deixe com um demônio para lutar em seus sonhos."'' - Matt Taibbi Bush Like Me: Ten weeks undercover in the grass roots of the Republican Party by Matt Taibbi (Posted Oct 06, 2004 12:00 AM) Rolling Stone. Fundamentalismo Religioso e Educação Um dos princípios do fundamentalismo religioso é o quão fácil é para o "puro" ser mimado, o que leva a um desejo de, tanto na vida como possível, seja vivido fora da sociedade. Obviamente o contato desenfreado com outras opiniões/crenças diferentes é perigoso para o jovem fundamentalista, e evitar essas oportunidades pode ser conseguido pela Homeschooling ''Domiciliar, ou em instituições inteiras dedicadas a manter a pureza dos escolarizados, com a vantagem de audiências cativas que estão mais facilmente doutrinadaas. Veja a ''Pensacola Christian College e a Jesus Camp para exemplos. O mundo dos fundamentalistas O mundo dos fundamentalistas consiste nos Manipuladores de Serpentes, Testemunhas de Jeová, Moonies ''(membros da Igreja da Unificação), reviradores de olhos Batistas do Sul, faladores de anjos que falam como um serralheiro bêbado pentecostais, batedores de portas e/ou pedintes de dinheiro da TV "yeah, Jesus!" evangelistas, cultos estranhos no deserto, bater em seus filhos e esposas, e ouvir faladores Cristãos como os reverendos Jim Bakker, Jim Jones, Bob Larson, Jimmy Swaggart, Peter Popoff, os pregadores da prosperidade que tiram 20 R$ de velhinhas do seguro social, ladrões, fraudulentos e pedófilos, alguns anti-semitas comuns tipo Pat Robertson. Caras como Billy Graham, entre outros. Pregadores da "nação do homem branco", "religião do homem branco", "pregadores do poder branco", skinheads, apoiadores e simpatizantes da KKK, os conselhos do cidadão branco com seus brancos só de escolas religiosas, demônios mascarados, criacionismo, helicópteros pretos, COMUNISTAS EM CADA LAR!!!! A ONU VAI NOS INVADIR, MILÍCIA MILITAR, TAXAÇÃO DE OXIGÊNIO, HARRY POTTER CONTROLA A MENTE DE NOSSAS CRIANÇAS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGG. Fundamentalismo Ateísta? ''Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Fundamentalismo Ateísta Não há realmente nada, uma vez que o ateísmo não é uma religião e não tem um conjunto de dogmas ou doutrinas. Assim, o conceito de "fundamentalismo" não pode ser facilmente aplicado ao ateísmo. No entanto, termos como "ateu fundamentalista" são muitas vezes utilizados pelos críticos do ateísmo para associar ateus proeminentes e famosos como Richard Dawkins aos excessos causados pelo fundamentalismo. Referências